Legacy
by Titancybermon
Summary: Grim tale of two children with traumatic pasts mere years before they would become digidestined. Graphic. R&R. [prequel to 'legacy of the Phoenix]
1. The Party

I don't own Digimon. K? If you think I do, go fuck yourself in a hand basket, cuz you are wrong.  
  
I am Titancybermon, and I decided to start little by little to rebuild "The Legacy of the Phoenix", this is the same story. Just the very beginning, that isn't on this site. These are the beginnings of the characters you will soon be meeting in the Legacy of the Phoenix. This one specifically may be quite disturbing to some. But please, if you like this, Read "The Legacy of the Phoenix". I will not continue without your reviews helping me through this. Thank you J  
  
The Party  
  
  
  
"Why don't you want to go to the party ,Rena?", her mother asked, narrowing her eyes furiously at her young daughter.  
  
  
  
"I just-can't. Okay! Don't ask me any more questions because I cant answer them!" Rena snapped back at her mother  
  
Rena stormed away when suddenly she felt the brisk-harsh-feeling of her mother's palm sending her to the ground. Rena now had tears in her eyes. "why is she doing this to me!", she thought. Her eyes were red with fury and pain. She could now see her mother standing over her body, breathing heavily as if Rena had slapped her.  
  
Rena's mother spoke to her as if she would get a needle jolted into her flesh at every word she spoke. She finally found strength to confront her daughter. "Rena!", she managed to shout. " I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you will NEVER…EVER defy me like that again!" she glared at her daughter. "Or you will find yourself in a similar predicament."   
  
Her mother stormed off, but Rena remained on the ground in her living room, managing not to cry anymore. If she cried, she would be giving her mother the sheer satisfaction of being powerful over her 9 year old. "How could she do this to me!" Rena thought as her fury rumbled within her flesh. "How could she come over her and slap ME for what HE had done! She is such a rambunctious old hag."  
  
Rena continued to glare at her mother with the security that her thoughts were kept within inside the realms of her mind. But she was very wrong. Rena's mother sharply turned her head in disgust of her daughter's words. She marched over to her when Rena snarled like an animal and joisted an old ash tray from the living room table to the ground in front of her mother defiantly. It was like she had some animal within her right now, possessing her to do these things. Normally Rena would never do such a thing to anybody, no matter what the circumstances, but this outburst was far beyond THAT side of Rena.  
  
Suddenly Rena "awoke" in a sense, and she had no idea why her mother was so angry at her right now. Last thing she remembered was that she had stormed off. "Hmm, why would mother want to break that old ashtray…" she thought to herself.  
  
Now her mother was above her once more and Rena decided not to make any effort to get away. She thought the matter of not going to the party had been settled. "She must be trying to get around me", she said quietly to herself.  
  
Rena didn't think so now, as her mother turned her on her back and raised her hand furiously…  
  
Rena glared at the ceiling at her uncles party, infuriated at the transparent reason that made it right for her mother to spank her when she did nothing wrong. Now she wished she had just gone to the party without confrontation. Not that it mattered anyway now. She had been forced to go anyway as a "way of showing a mothers authority over her child.", as her mother had put it. She didn't care anymore and instead gave a light growl as she watched her mother flirting with some cabana boy in the living room while everyone danced joyfully at the party.   
  
Rena gave an alarmed look in her expression. "MY UNCLE!!", she remembered. She quickly moved from her chair and tugged her mother away from her Latin friend and begged with tears in her eyes. "MOTHER! PLLEASE, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she desperately bellowed, her knees on the floor.  
  
Rena's mom grunted with little compassion and sneered at her young daughter, still not knowing why her daughter was being so difficult. "Rena, mommy is a little busy right now. We will go home as soon as we wish your uncle a happy 40th birthday. Okay?"  
  
Rena had no choice but to nod weakly.   
  
"Okay. Good girl!" she smiled.  
  
"Look, you have some little friends to play with over their, sweetheart!", she yelled with fake enthusiasm, pointing to several infants one of the open bedrooms, one regurgitating all over his Poo Bear bib, and the other two viciously fighting over a large teething ring. Rena looked up at her mother to realize if she was serious or seriously drunk, but her mother seemed to have gone back into the crowd. Her friend with her.  
  
Rena sighed and began to grab a magazine of sports illustrated, lying in front of the infants bedroom and began reading it upside down. "Hmm, till she tells him happy birthday…well, it could be worse. She could want to wait until she manages to get her friend interested in her…" She gagged.   
  
She found herself continuing to read the magazine, wondering if she would be able to hang upside down too when she grew up when a deep and grown voice caused her to drop the magazine beneath her.   
  
The voice took her breathe away. It was her uncle.  
  
He didn't seem like a vicious man. Just a regular chap. Fairly handsome (Or at least for being 40 anyway). Very tall and muscular, with a slight gray tinge to his hair. He stared at Rena, admiring her.  
  
"I bet you cant wait to get to the 4th grade." he smiled weakly "I'm sure a lot of boys will sure be interested in you. You are a very pretty girl ,Rena."  
  
Rena still could not manage to breathe correctly, she remained to tremble at every word he said. Every movement he would make would make her feel uneasy.   
  
"I just said you are a very pretty young woman, Rena." he continued to smile, his enthusiasm fading.  
  
He was right. Rena was very pretty. His shimmering red hair and those piercing green eyes. She seemed unreal, and not many little girls looked as beautiful as her at the point in her age. She was much taller than most girls in her age group.  
  
"Why don't you come with me, Rena.", giving up on her speaking to him. "I have a present."  
  
"You had a present last time I saw you too." Rena said beneath her breathe. Tears were forming in her eyes. Although she refused to let them out…  
  
"Lets go to my bedroom to see it." He grinned, as if trying to excite Rena. It was not working.   
  
He grabbed her arm and Rena wanted to scream. He was holding her gently. Not like common filth with other intentions would do. She still wanted to scream though. She would never cry, but she would scream. She swore she would scream.  
  
She didn't.  
  
He continued to walk her through the long hall to his bedroom without being noticed by the people dancing away in his living room. Rena now tried to yell for help, but all that came out was a kind of squeal, her uncle began to think she was excited.   
  
He was so gentle to her on his way to the bedroom. She almost wanted to believe that there was nothing to fear about him. She was very, very wrong.  
  
As soon as they entered the bedroom, the door flung shut. Rena was frightened. Nobody could hear the door slam thanks to the loud music in the living room. She tried to escape, but her uncle stopped her, with an evil grin in those now forsaken eyes.   
  
He clutched her tightly and flung her onto his grand, king size bed. She was scared for her life. All she could do was hold on tightly to her Bambi blouse, but she soon lost that privilege when her uncle ferociously tore it off of her body. He flung it to the side and pinned Rena to his bed.   
  
All that was between him and her was her bright pink underpants, but even that could not protect her anymore. It was pulled off her mid section by her uncle as he unzipped his pants to pull some body part foreign to Rena. It was a long stick it seemed like to her. He thrusted it into her instinctually. She yelled with all of her might.   
  
She cried 'NO!' with all of her might, but he would not stop. She scratched at her chest, but it would not work. He seemed to be getting pleasure out of whatever he was doing to her and Rena had never felt so violated and alone in her life. She tried to struggle, but nevertheless, she was unsuccessful. She felt fluid all over her face and body now.   
  
  
  
She was now able to cry ,and so she did. She could now remember, that he had done this to her once before. At another party. She must have totally blocked it from her brain when he did his repeat performance now.  
  
Her face and body was totally damp with his bodily fluids now. He had seemed to stop degrading her now. She couldn't look at him anymore. But even so she doubted she ever stop screaming the whole time.  
  
Yet, he didn't care, she thought to herself with tears gushing from her eyes. She could hear the doorknob to her uncles bedroom turning. But he seemed to want to do whatever he was doing to her again when her mother barged through the door.  
  
"Anthony, c'mon, you're missing the-------"  
  
She was never able to complete her sentence. She had now seen why Rena did not want to go to the party. 


	2. Jason's Defiance

Rejection  
  
"You cannot go out alone, Jason!", his mother snarled back at him "It is much too dangerous out there for you to be out at night by yourself!"  
  
  
  
"Then you go with me.", Jason muttered defiantly.  
  
  
  
"I am sick, Jason!" his mother shouted back as she coughed, as if on cue, " You are only 11 years old, how can you expect me to allow you to go to this 'party' without meeting their parents first."  
  
"They ARE good people!", he shot back "Who are you to judge whether they are good or bad!?"  
  
"Because of this!", she said with tears in her eyes, reaching for the coffee table and throwing an old newspaper article in his way.  
  
"What's this?", Jason asked, skimming through the article carelessly. "Martha Stewart sued for food poisoning?"  
  
"Don't be smart with me Jason! That horrid headline!" she pointed with her other hand over her mouth. "Maybe that article will make you aware of what kind of people are in this world."  
  
Jason skimmed the article a little more carefully now until he saw the headline he seemed to have missed. It was in huge bold letters that seemed to irritate his eyes slightly. He looked down the newspaper to see a picture of an innocent looking little girl, almost staring at him from the article. She was beautiful. She seemed about 9 or 10 with bright red hair and deep green eyes. "What could be so horrid about her" , he thought to himself.   
  
  
  
Interested, he now read the headline and immediately dropped the article and covered his mouth like his mother, as if the article was poison. Across paper read:  
  
"Uncle Molests Child on Birthday"  
  
"Wha-what happened to her." Jason said with feigned calmness and unnerve in his voice, as if he didn't already know the answer to his question.  
  
His mother just stared at him, trying to push away her unease with the satisfaction that she made a point to her son. She firmly said emotionless "She was sexually harassed by her own uncle on his 40th birthday. I am sure see my point now."  
  
Jason, filled with pity for the innocent little girl, tried to remain firm upon the matter. "She was careless.", his stomach filled with pain and guilt as he uttered these words "I am sure that my friends parents are nothing of that sort."  
  
His mother was now infuriated with him, her faced shot a glow of crimson when a single cough brought her skin tone back to normal. "JASON! That is not the point! You will not go to the party and that is final! You will soon realize that I am only doing this because I care about you!"  
  
Jason, now equally infuriated, responded rudely to his mother "Then why don't you spend more time caring about yourself!" He paused for a moment "And less time on me."  
  
"Jason you will---"  
  
Her son interrupted her before she could finish that threat. "I am going to that party tomorrow." He glared at her, trying to back her down, "And you cannot stop me."  
  
"The hell I will!" she shouted madly  
  
"SHUT UP!", he shot back at his mother and stormed out of their living room and up to his own room.  
  
He could hear his mothers shouts coming up towards his bedroom and on instinct he locked his door defiantly. His mother pounded repeatedly for 5 minutes, until she seemed to have backed down once and for all and went downstairs. Jason rested on his bed triumphantly. " I can't wait till that party!", he yelled aloud.  
  
He tried to rest, still filled with pride that he had out shouted and defied his mother, but he tried this to no avail. She seemed to be coughing a lot during that night and it was keeping him awake. Jason thought quietly to himself "Hmm, I wonder why she had been looking so pale all week? Oh well, she is probably just trying to get my attention so I can back down and come out of my room and apologize." Jason grinned "Too bad she doesn't know that I will never give in to her." Jason went calmly to bed.   
  
It was finally Thursday and Jason couldn't wait to go to school and tell his friends that he could go to the party. He arose from his bed and ironed his uniform quietly. Jason was not like most boys his age. He was much smarter than most of the people around him and had already surpassed one grade level. Most of his relatives thought this was a great thing and his mother had never given it a second thought when he gave her the permission form to be tested. However this would ruin his social life. Most of the children in his class hated him and often pushed and made fun of him. If he had not been so intelligent, it might have been very hard for him to learn and keep up, but one way or another he managed. It had been so hard the last 2 years, the same people seemed to stay with him all the time in his classes and thus the teasing and bullying never really stopped. He was so surprised that someone as popular as Timothy Banker was inviting HIM of all people to his 12th birthday party. He had always called Jason a conceited nerd and often got his friends to push him around and sometimes sent him to the Nurses office in tears.   
  
Jason approached his mirror and adjusted his navy blue tie under his collar. He wasn't hideous. He was fair size, slightly above what one would call 'scrawny', he had mysterious violet eyes and jet black hair with natural red highlights. He was also very pale and quiet. He could never really call himself a nerd or a geek. And he definitely couldn't call himself conceited. Jason merely had 'anger problems'. He had this obsession with winning all the time. Sometimes adults would come up to him and say he must have been the perfect little boy and that they wanted children just like him, but he was sure they were wrong about that much. Jason, like many others in his family, had a dark side to him. He loved revenge and somehow he would keep these animalistic urges contained so long within him, that he could explode sometimes. Only close family knew of this side.   
  
Also like many children in the world, Jason lacked male role models. His mother and father had divorced when he was young. His father had often beaten his mother, sometimes in front of Jason, but his mother seemed more keen on divorcing him than reporting him. He hadn't seen him in almost 4 years. He had always secretly longed someone masculine and overly-confident to be his role-model. He sure needed the confidence.   
  
Jason was finally in his uniform with his teeth brushed and all. He was surprised now that his mother didn't try knocking again to bring him his breakfast. Jason didn't care. He loved his mother, she had never really "wronged" him in any way, but he was just too obsessed with winning and being on top. The coughing his mother seemed to produce during the night had somehow disappeared, but Jason simply saw this as less trouble for him. He opened his bedroom door, went down the stairs, grabbed a cold poptart, and marched out the door.   
  
School was pretty much normal, he had almost forgotten completely about the newspaper article and his mother now. He was even starting to forget about the party, but that didn't last long when Timothy approached him with his maroon jacket slung across his shoulder.   
  
"Jason, you are going to be able to come to my party aren't you?" He asked slyly with a grin giving the impression he really didn't care what Jason's answer was.  
  
He paused for a moment, and then remembering the party ,Jason quickly responded "Of coarse, Tim! I can't wait. Really!"  
  
"Its Timothy.", he sneered rudely.  
  
Jason blushed and quietly mumbled 'sorry'. It was enough that Jason was actually having a conversation with a student at school, but it was Timothy of all people. He really wanted him to be his friend. Jason wiped the crumbs off of his face with his jacket and sat down as the bell rang.  
  
It was history time. Boring as usual to everyone around him, but Jason had always found American history quite intriguing.  
  
The teacher spoke under-enthusiastically. "Can anyone tell me what year was the Proclamation made that said colonists could not cross the Appalachian mountains.  
  
Jason quickly raised his hand. So did Timothy…  
  
The teacher tried to ignore Jason, she knew he already knew the answer, but his abrupt hand waving seemed to sway her to just call on him. "Yes, Jason?", she sighed.  
  
Jason's attention quickly shifted to Timothy who gave him a nasty look as he was about to answer.  
  
"Umm…", Jason stalled. "the proclamation of…", he stared back at Timothy who was very displeased. "1768", he sighed.  
  
"That is corr--", The teacher suddenly realized what he just said, almost puzzled at Jason "I'm sorry Mr. Collingsworth. That is incorrect." The class turned their heads to a blushing Jason "Timothy, you were up next. What is the answer?"  
  
"1763!", Timothy said proudly. The class now turned their heads to him. Jason sat back in his chair. Almost ashamed of himself. He knew the answer, but he wanted Timothy to be happy with him. He felt a sick sort of a blend of happiness and guilt.  
  
Suddenly the secretary of the main office stormed in the classroom without knocking and rushed to Jason's teacher. Jason's heart was beating very fast. He had a bad feeling about this. His teacher stared at him with a blank look.   
  
"PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE ME! PLEASE DON'T CALL ON ME!", Jason thought to himself, beads of sweat crawling down his neck.  
  
His teacher spoke. "Jason."  
  
"NO!!" He shouted with all of his might. The entire class stared at him in pure shock.   
  
  
  
As the secretary led him down the hallway to the main office, Jason repeatedly asked what he was being sent down for. He received no answer. Finally he had reached the entrance to the Main office. His father was sitting down, glaring at his panicked son.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!", he managed to shout with full hoarse in his voice.   
  
"Bad news ,buddy." his father started as the secretary left them alone in the room. He sounded like he was struggling to be sympathetic. "Your Mother is dead." 


	3. A Tragic Ending:A New beginning

[A/N: Well, if you have made it this far in my story and actually interested you are my best friend now ^-^. But anyway, this is a slightly long chapter and somewhat boring and somewhat not. This mainly concludes the history of Jason and the ending of "Legacy". It kinda ties it together with the beginning of the "Legacy of the Phoenix", I really hope you like it, and I hope you Read and Review "The legacy of the Phoenix" also, but only you can decide that. I hope you enjoy this final chapter. I don't think its total alien water torcher.]   
  
The Legacy Begins  
  
Jason sat near a window at his fathers house the rest of the day. He was totally crushed that his mother was dead. It had seemed like only seconds ago that he told her how much he loved her that morning. A long pause however followed this thought. He HADN'T done that this morning. He didn't even bother to look in on his mother that morning. He was too full of his own pride and maybe if he cared just enough to look in on her…maybe she wouldn't be…  
  
Jason started to cry even more at the thought of that. His long uniform coat was now drenched in his warm tears, Jason just had so much to cry about. The biggest cause was that his mother was dead and his whole life would now be changed forever, then another big cause was that it was his own fault that his mother may be dead, he KNEW she had very bad lung problems but refused to care when she coughed throughout the night, and then finally now he was living with his father who absolutely despised him and his mother. He didn't even seem sad that she was dead, let alone his sadness.   
  
Earlier he had left and now came in the house, agitated with Jason's constant crying, and slopped some McDonalds fries and a burger on his fancy dining room table. Jason wanted to vomit at the thought of eating while his mother's body was being sliced up and organs being taken from her body, she was a donor.  
  
Jason's father charged up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. Jason couldn't care less. Then finally he remembered the party…that damned party that cost his mother her life, and to no avail, he didn't even think of asking his father to take him. He couldn't have fun anyway, his eyes were red and irritated from crying and his mouth was very dry. He turned his head to the dining room to see the warm fries steaming near the ice cold cup of Coke. Reluctantly Jason arose from his place near the window and even more reluctantly ate the food…  
  
  
  
Jason awoke the next morning in his chair in front of the table with an empty french-fry carton and burger wrapper scattered all over the glass, he was still in his uniform from yesterday and had mustard all over his mouth. He groggily looked at the time on his watch and impulsively bulleted up the stairs and into his fathers bedroom.  
  
"HEYD-", he stopped himself from calling him 'dad', he really did not see him as that. "What about school-, where is my uniform, and my ID, and my backback, and my---"  
  
"What the hell are you babbling on about?", his dad said groggily while rubbing his eyes and yawning. "You go to school, your mother just died you idiot, now get back to bed."  
  
Suddenly his old instincts came back to the boy. He glared at his father and spoke much more fierce and sharp. "I-am-going-to-school"  
  
His father stared back equally fierce "I-don't-care. Work doesn't start for another 2 hours. Now get to bed!"  
  
"I don't have to you idiot!", Jason snapped but then quickly regretted his words.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM!" he roared and Jason quickly obeyed.  
  
Jason rushed out of the bedroom but then quickly regained his fierceness again. "He doesn't want me to go to school, huh.", he muttered gleefully to himself. "Than that is exactly what I will do…hehe."  
  
He had now completely forgotten about all of his sorrows from last night and got to work. He ran downstairs and into brightly lit cellar he saw his dad enter the night before. His thoughts were correct, there WAS a washer and dyer down there. He threw off his clothes and entered them into the washer with some fancy detergent he found on the top, he had washed clothes many times before. He then grabbed a towel from a near by rack, wrapped it around his waist, exited the cellar, and ran up all the way upstairs again, quickly jumping into a brief five minute shower in the bathroom. Soaking and dripping all over the place, he wrapped the towel around his waist again and back to the cellar he went, grabbing his damp clothes out of the washer and dumping them into the dryer. He threw his wet towel into the laundry chute and impulsively grabbed a robe hanging to the side of the dryer. He out of the cellar a second time and into the kitchen where he grabbed two eggs from the refrigerator, rolled up the sleeves on the robe that was 3 times his size, and scrambled them on his dads shiny steel stove. Quickly he piled them on a bowl (which was the first thing he could find) and practically swallowed them whole. He entered the cellar for the last time and grabbed his slightly damp clothes from the dryer, threw the huge robe on the ground and quickly put on his uniform. He had successfully gotten ready for school.   
  
Now his biggest problem was getting there, he was so miserable the day before he had no idea how he had gotten to his dads house. He found a door near the cellar that led him to an oversized garage where he found his fathers nice Mercedes parked near 2 sitting bikes. Jason put himself on top of the nice leather seat of the bike but found it too big for him to pedal. Then he sat on this hot pink bike, he had no idea whose it was but found it still quite big. He quickly searched for something to improvise with and saw idol pliers lying on a metal shelf in front of the car. He reached for it and used it to adjust the seat on the very bright and eye sore of a bike. He set it to its lowest level which was still slightly too big for Jason, but close enough for him to ride. He got off and clicked a switch next to the door he had entered which caused the garage door to open with loud clanking sounds. Afraid of waking up his father, he jumped on the bike and rode off onto the sidewalk. He had hardly ever ridden a two wheel bike before, he hated going outside, but he learned very quickly as he strode off towards a main street, leaving the garage door open.   
  
Now fear hit him as he thought of what a mess he left for his dad to find, but quickly forgot as he approached a traffic filled and busy street. A wide smile stretched across his face, he knew where he was, school was only half a mile away. He could see the outline of the campus and started to lose focus but was reminded with a fierce jolt when a young biker around his age bumped the rear of his bike which caused Jason to fly from the seat and slide across the hot sidewalk. He looked up to see it was a classmate of his that knocked him over and was strolling off ,without remorse of what he had done, off to school. Constant honking then made Jason's attention shift to the busy road where the stolen hot pink bike had been run over and crushed by an eighteen-wheeler truck.   
  
Not wanting to get into any trouble, Jason ran off as fast as he could to school. He was passing the huge school baseball field and was feet away from the main entrance. He must have walked the full half mile in less than 10 minutes. Covered with some dirt on his clothes and a big scratch on his cheek, he rushed into his classroom totally out of breath and flushed. The whole class stared at him in mystery. He embarrassedly took his seat. The morning bell rang and he gave a sigh of relief, he had made it to school on time.  
  
  
  
The whole class tried to ignore Jason's attire the whole day, the teacher just casually giving him a Band-Aid to put on his cheek. He was going to be in so much trouble that it made him sick, so he tried to play along and not mention what happened. Their science lesson had just ended and surprisingly his teacher pulled him out to talk to him in the hall.  
  
"Do you want to tell me why you are at school today?", she asked, trying to sound firm and cheerful at the same time. She did a really bad job. Jason shook his head. "Do you want to tell me why you came into class with that scratch and dirt on your clothes?" He shook his head again. "Jason, I know its hard…with your mother and all. I understand. But going to school will not help you grieve, it may just make things worse. Its only been one day, do you want me to call your fath--"  
  
"NO!", Jason pleaded with tears forming in his eyes "Please don't call him! I want to be here!"  
  
She got back on her feet. "Very well then. But if you want to go, just tell me." He nodded "Now get back into the classroom. Its recess time."  
  
He did as she said and she followed, closing the door behind her. "Okay class, I have some good news and bad news. Which would you like first."  
  
One of the more timid students in the classroom raised his hand a fourth of the way.  
  
"Yes ,Ronald?", she asked.  
  
"The bad…that way the good can cheer us back up."  
  
"Okay, that makes sense. The bad news is that due to the rain from yesterday we can't have recess today." The class gave a large unison of sighs and groans. "But the good news is we can play and have free time in the class room." she finished with a smile and the class did the same. "Now you must be somewhat quiet though, just socialize and have fun until recess is over."  
  
The whole class arose from their desks and scattered into many little bunches of children, some playing with blocks, others with toys and puzzles, Jason found himself alone as always however, he was used to it by now though. He leaned towards his desk and put his head down, he was still very tired and he knew very well he was in big trouble as soon as he was to go back to his fathers and he missed his mother so much that he DID feel like leaving. Then he heard a voice that undoubtedly was speaking to him. He looked up and saw Timothy Banker and his group of friends standing in front of his desk.  
  
"Collingsworth? I'm talking to you." Timothy said rudely  
  
"Oh.", Jason said, trying to get on his good side. "So how was the party?"  
  
"That's just what I wanted to talk to you about. The party was postponed because of your…you know.."  
  
"Really?" Jason said, trying to hide the fact that he wanted Timothy to go away so badly  
  
"Yes. And we put the party for tonight instead, not on my real birthday like yesterday, but still a party. So you going to come?"  
  
"I really don't think so.", he replied reluctantly.  
  
"Oh, well why not! Is my party not good enough for you now?", Timothy said deeply offended.  
  
"No. Its just that my father doesn't want me to go anywhere right now, he is very sad about my mom.", Jason lied.  
  
"Then come right after school, you walk here. Its going to start at four, you can walk with us to my house."  
  
Jason had now run out of excuses and became silent.   
  
"Come on. You can call your father."  
  
"My mother just died, Banker!", Jason shot out on impulse. He didn't mean to yell, he lowered his tone. "I am still very sad about it. She was my mom. She just died yesterday."  
  
"She wanted you to go to party, Collingsworth!", Timothy snapped, Jason felt like vomiting.  
  
"Fine.", Jason managed to say to him. "I will go."  
  
"Then I will see you after school." Timothy said coolly, walking off with his group of friends following his every step.  
  
  
  
.The school day ended quickly to Jason's distaste and any hopes of his father getting angry and taking him out of school early were now gone. He doubted his father even knew he was gone. He didn't get off of work until 6, that gave him a few hours to go to the party and manage to find away back home before he could notice.   
  
He walked to Timothy's with he and his friends who followed him like zombies. He made sure he strode next to Timothy, so he would not end up being in his posy. Finally the group had found themselves in front of Timothy's nice and very big 2 story house. Jason was not at all surprised. They all walked inside to find decorations and punches and snacks all on many tables inside what looked like a party room. Everyone seemed to be having a good time except for Jason, who mainly stood watching Timothy make stupid jokes to his friends. Timothy's parents seemed to have left sometime after they had arrived at his house, but they really didn't seem to care about leaving the children by themselves, they simply left a maid to check up on them (who was upstairs busy watching soap operas)   
  
Timothy approached Jason, "So Collingsworth, you having fun?"  
  
"Loads of fun." Jason lied.  
  
"Really, that's good, but I have someone who wants to meet you." Timothy said with a weird grin on his face.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Erin!", Timothy called to some girl hidden in the crowd of newly arrived neighborhood kids and friends.   
  
Jason blushed very quickly at her name, he knew Erin and had a crush on her since the 3rd grade. Then a pretty girl with deep blue eyes and shiny brown hair approached Jason.  
  
"Hi…erm, Erin." Jason said, feeling very warm and fuzzy now, "What did you want---I mean, how come you are talking to me---I mean, no...umm…hi."  
  
Erin put her finger over his mouth. "You don't need to talk. I wanna tell you something, can we go to the room over there?"  
  
"Sure!", Jason blurted quickly.  
  
She pulled his hand and pulled him through the crowd that quickly moved to the side and into this back room which was very dark and the only thing that was visible without the lights was an orange loveseat, positioned towards a TV. Erin made Jason sit down with her on it, and he was now very red.  
  
"Jason?", Erin said sweetly.  
  
"HUH!" Jason cried who jumped up "What!? What is it?!"  
  
"Nothing." she smiled and pulled him back down. "Its just…I really like you." she blushed and giggled.  
  
"You do!" Jason blurted but re said that " I mean, really? I never noticed. Usually you hang out with Timothy and them."  
  
"Forget about them.", she nudged "All I know is that you are way better than they will ever be. You're really smart."  
  
"Wow." Jason said absorbed in the moment. "I never knew you felt that way."  
  
She put her hand over his thigh. "You do now. But how do you feel. I'm sure someone and cute and smart as you doesn't have the time for someone like me."  
  
"Of coarse I like you!", he urged to her, "Its just that I have always been too shy to show it."  
  
"Do you mean that?", she nuzzled.  
  
"Yes, very much." Jason said totally caught up in intensity. He nuzzled her back.  
  
"Well…would you be willing to kiss me?"  
  
Jason felt lightheaded and found it hard to breathe. "Umm, you mean on the lips?" he said dumbly, he knew what she meant.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy always do it. I want to know if you like me."  
  
Jason leaned his head towards her when the lights flashed on to full power and two boys jumped up from behind the sofa, Erin ran to the side laughing, the boys lifted up a big pitcher of used gum and urine and dumped it on Jason. Jason noticed all of the kids were now in the small room and pointed and laughed at Jason, who was now in tears. Timothy was on the floor in laughter. Jason got up from the loveseat and the children threw cold water balloons at him and Timothy's friends chasing after him, spitting at him.   
  
"You nerd!" Timothy managed to say between his laughs "Did you actually think I would invite some geek like you to one of my parties!" He began to laugh even harder now "LOSER!"  
  
Jason turned around with red eyes and threw his fist at Timothy's nose which made him fall to the ground with a hard thud. Members of Timothy's group yelled curse words at him but Jason just kept walking to the door when a rope held by two sitting children caused him to trip and fall on his face. They just laughed even more. Jason grabbed the doorknob and stormed out of the house, soaked in tears and urine. His lip now bled from when he tripped, but he ran as far as he could from that house.   
  
Without any help, he managed to walk all the way to his fathers house, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Forgetting to check the time, Jason furiously stormed through the front door where he was met by his father and a tall oriental man.   
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT!", his father yelled furiously at Jason while the Oriental man just stood and watched unmoved. "How dare you leave this house without my permission!!"  
  
"I am so sorr--"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" he didn't even ask why or how Jason was so wet and Jason cried even more. "I have good news for you! This man is Mr. Chang, he is the headmaster at this boarding school in Tokyo, Japan. Starting tomorrow you will be living there."  
  
"What!?", Jason asked in shock. He hadn't even lived with his dad for a day. "Mom's funeral is tomorrow morning!"   
  
"I'm sorry. I missed the part when that was my problem! I don't need trouble makers like you ruining my life! Do you know all the damage you have done! You threw my designer robe on the ground and left it soaking wet! You left your dirty plates and pan on my kitchen counter! THEN you steal my girlfriends bike which she left in my care, had it run over by an eighteen wheeler which I am being sued about, and leave my garage door wide open! YOU ARE AN IDIOT AND I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOUR HORRID PRESENCE IN MY HOUSE AGAIN!! I already sent your things to Chang's school, he will be boarding you on a plane in one hour. Get whatever other belongings you have here and then leave now. You will not be coming here for the holidays. I talked to Mr. Chang about that."  
  
"BUT MOM'S FUNERAL!", Jason pleaded with his knees on the ground. "I have to go to it! PLEASE! Just one more day! I BEG OF YOU!"  
  
"She wouldn't want your delinquent self ruining her funeral. I know I wouldn't! Now get your ass in the shower, you smell like piss. Then leave!"  
  
In 30 minutes Jason was out of his dad's home and at the airport with Mr. Chang holding his arm the whole time. His father told him to make sure Jason didn't run away.   
  
Seconds before Jason stepped into the plane however, something caught his eye. It was a beautiful girl around his age with red hair and green eyes happily greeting some elderly people, probably grandparents, right inside the airport. Jason had a strange feeling as he watched her, he knew he had seen her before, but couldn't quite remember where. As Mr. Chang signaled him to come into the airplane Jason was sure of one thing more than anything in his life…he would see this girl again. 


End file.
